Weakened Heart
by lioness279
Summary: sasuke and hinata now rule sound. with two sets of twins there lives seem perfect. however the only girl was born with a weak heart.now 14 she is breaking form her cage which doesnt please sasuke.and how is narutos son involved. sasuxhina naruxoc ocxoc
1. Chapter 1

Hinata lay on the bed exhausted as a tear slowly crept down her pale face. After giving birth to her second set of twins you would think she would be happy. But these were not tears of joy, they were quite the opposite, they were tears of despair. The youngest of all her children, and her only daughter, after taking only a few breaths struggled for breath through her premature heart. And now the nurses were running around trying to save the life of the tiny infant.

Caleb, the youngest son awoke from his slumber demanding the attention of his mother. Hinata rolled onto her side to lean over to the cot that had be placed next to her bed which now held her screaming son.

"Shhh Caleb, it's okay, she'll be okay." She said trying to convince herself more than her son, who she knew could tell something horrifying was happening. However like her voice was a lullaby he almost instantly drifted back to sleep.

"What's going on?" came the monotone voice of Sasuke Uchiha as he walked into the room. He looked over to see Hinata a complete mess, curled yup and crying.

"Otokage-sama, said one of the nurses as she came from the other room. "The twins were 2 weeks premature, and your daughter has an under developed heart, she is in a stable condition now, but will need to be kept in incubation for a while, we also need a name."

"Anika, what of the second."

"Caleb is perfectly healthy."

"Very well take him to the nursery, and prepare Hinata to come back to our chambers." And with that the nurse's went off preparing Hinata and moving the small infant.

After about 5 minuets Hinata was sat in a wheel chair, as she was too much of a wreck to walk. Half way down the corridors of the mansion could be heard the thundering of footsteps charging towards them. As the two young boys ran down the hall and noticed their mother in the wheelchair.

"MOMMY!!!" the twins shouted as they forgot there game and ran into their mother's arms.

"Mommy, when will we get to see our new brothers?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, there is only one new brother for you, and you can see him tomorrow."

"What happened? Why is there only one new Brother instead of two, you said you were having two?" Haruko, the oldest of all the children asked.

"The reason you don't have two brothers is because you have a sister."

"Really!!"

"Yes, now if I'm right isn't it time for you to be getting ready for bed." Hinata looked at them, for she knew that when they were running around the house not only were they playing but they were making the nanny's job incredible hard. And at that moment Janessa came at a fast walking pace down the corridor when she spotted the family.

"My apologies Uchiha-samma." She said as she bowed to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Just get them into bed." Sasuke told her in a harsh tone, as he started to wheel Hinata to their chambers.

Once all the servants had left for the evening after making sure the two had everything they needed Sasuke sat on the bed stroking Hinata's hair.

"You did very well today, and I know that our baby girl is going to be okay." He said to her in such a gentle tone you would think that he was a completely different person from the man who came to her room after the birth.

"How can you be so sure? How can you promise something with the one thing you can't control in this village?" She whispered as she started to break down in tears.

"Because, I will make sure with every thing in my power she will never be put in the same situation as Nori. We won't lose our baby girl again.


	2. Birthday Suprise

It was about a warm summer's night and the Uchiha family sat out in the huge garden laughing and enjoying the party that was taking place. All except Anika, and it was her party. Today was her and her twin brother Caleb's 15th birthday and like always contrary to her brother she hated it. It was always the same every year, Caleb would receive new ninja equipment while Anika would get paints and kimono's that she would never wear. Then when their older brothers Haruko and Fiyero would come back from there ever so important training they would have the party, full of dancing and music. For every one, but Anika. Because of what happened when she was born she was never allowed to do anything that might bring on an attack as they called it, and the only time that had happened was when she was 7.

She had been playing with Caleb and had fallen into the pond. And with Sasuke's tight lead on her she had never learnt how to swim. If Haruko and Fiyero hadn't been training near by to hear her scream (which seem to be like radar for them) she probably would have drowned. That was the last time Sasuke allowed her to play with any of her brothers, instead she spent her days either in her fathers office with him while he was in meetings or doing paperwork and other kage stuff, or when her mother was free she would spend time with her learning flower arrangements sewing and painting never to do what she wanted.

So now she was sat between Sasuke and Hinata watching the people of the sound village that had been invited (which was pretty much every one) dancing and enjoying themselves. That's when she saw him under her balcony across the lake. She knew she had to do something before he was seen. Tonight seem to be going in her favor from then because at that moment she sneezed which instantly made Sasuke turn all his attention to her.

"Anika are you okay??" he asked

"Yeah it's probably just the cold night air." She said in a sweet tone she hoped would convince him that she needed to go inside.

"I think it's time you went to bed, we don't want you catching anything that could strain you."

Her heart skipped a beat, she didn't think that a ninja like her father would be easy to fool, so she said her goodnights to her parents and brothers and made her way to the house. As son as she was inside she ran to her lesson room which was beneath her room.

"Mikio what the hell are you doing!!" she whispered/hissed at the young blonde.

"Well I had to see you on your birthday didn't I." Anika glared at him; if he was found over the border from the fire country without a reason/permission it could start a huge conflict between the two countries. Now becoming more alert Anika noticed that some one was coming down the hall towards them (the study is at the end of the hall with a staircase leading straight up to her room)

"Some ones coming you need to go.2" she said in a panic

"Meet me tomorrow, in the forest by the cottage."

"I'll try, now go please." She begged trying to push him back towards the door as the foot steps started to get louder. Thankfully Mikio was gone after slipping a small box into Anika's pocket.

"Anika I thought you were going to bed what are you doing in here?" Anika spun around, only to lose her footing and be caught in the arms of her oldest brother Haruko.

"Mother never saw your light go on and began to worry, what were you doing anyway?"

"Uh I thought I heard Tessabell (that's what we call my cat) in here." She lied through her teeth. Yet again she was hit by another wave of luck when the said cat came wondering from behind the bookshelf.

"Well at least mum will stop worrying now." He said cheerfully

"Yeah cause so much could happen in such a lock down building." She grumbled pulling out of Haruko's arms and making her way to the staircase with the black cat in tow.

Haruko sighed "Anika you might not see it but there scared, I mean they have the right to be, you had an attack straight after birth and look at what happened when you were playing with Caleb, they just don't want history to repeat." Then he walked off.

The next day Anika was sat with her father in the office before the Kazakage arrived to prepare the chunin exams which she was not looking forward to because it was so boring. However Sasuke noticed that she was fidgeting and it was starting to annoy him.

"Anika what do you want." His tone came out harsher than he intended making her jump about.

"Um well I was wondering as it's a nice to day if I could take a walk by the lake to find something to draw." She finally stuttered out, one of the irritating habits she had inherited from Hinata

"If one of your brothers takes you."

"Well the thing is there all training for Caleb's chunin exam, so I thought as this is important for him couldn't I just go by myself this once?" she said in a pleading tone

"You have 20 minutes, be back before the Kazakage gets here." He stated turning back to the scroll in font of him.

"Thanks daddy." She said as she jumped up and hugged him.

Anika charged through the forest on one of the chestnut horses from the family stables. The truth was since her father decided he wanted her on a safe leash she had started becoming more rebellious and after much convincing of her twin and one of the stable hands that they were friends with took up horse back archery. When she entered the huge clearing with the cottage on the other side with Mikio standing outside (were talking about a 2 mile clearing here) she forgot that she couldn't stay long because of getting back before the Kazakage. She decided she was going to keep Mikio waiting and guessing just that little it longer and started charging around the forest.

It had been 10 minuets since Anika had left and Sasuke was starting to get anxious, when the door to his office swung open and in ran a hysterical Hinata.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and pulled her into his arms

"She's gone I can't find her anywhere." She cried, Sasuke instantly realizing who she meant

"Hinata calm down she's just drawing at the lake." Hinata shook her head violently

"No, no she's gone. The maid found this in her pocket." She pulled out a gold bracelet with a tag tied to it saying

_Dear Anika _

_Meet me tomorrow at the old cottage._

_Soon we will be together I promise _

_Until then_

_Your love_

_Mikio_

As Sasuke finished reading the note rage over took him, no wonder she had been so eager to go alone.

"HARUKO, FIYERO, CALEB!!!!!" almost instantly the three boys ran into the office

"Caleb stay here with your mother, Haruko Fiyero we going to look for her." Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his ninja tools

"Hold on what's going on?" Fiyero asked as Sasuke threw the bracelet at him. The other two reading it over his shoulder.

"I know where that cottage is, about a five minuet sprint towards fire country." Haruko spoke up as they walked out the door while Caleb tried to comfort his mother.

Anika was just coming into the clearing trying to catch Mikio's attention when suddenly something spooked the horse she was on.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

Screams filled the forest

Mikio looked up towards the clearing

Sasuke and the oldest twins ran faster.


	3. Scream, Laugh & Cry

She couldn't breathe. When she came into the clearing for some reason the horse reared up onto its back legs, throwing her off onto the cold hard floor of the forest. Where she now lay, trying to draw in the needed oxygen to her lungs, but she just couldn't find the strength.

Mikio ran to Anika noticing her struggling to breathe. That's when he sensed it, her family was near. He didn't know what to do, if he got found it could start a war between the leaf and sound, but if he left her much worse could happen to her.

"Mikio." Came the weak voice of Anika probably sensing Mikio's distress.

"Go they'll be here soon." He knew he couldn't argue with her right now so he laid her back down and ran off as fast as he could. He wanted to stay just a little way off and keep watch over her but he knew the Otokage would find him.

They cam into the clearing running instantly over to Anika, getting to her just as she fell unconscious.

"Search the area, whoever was here couldn't have got far." Ordered Sasuke as Haruko started running to the forest sharingan ablaze. But after 5 minuets couldn't see or sense anyone, so he went back to where his sister lay. Sasuke had picked her up after checking her injuries as they started there way back to the kage mansion.

Anika woke up in her room, she looked around to find her mother in an arm chair with her embroidery and her father was leaning out on her balcony looking over the gardens. When she was suddenly hit by a migraine as she groaned her mother put her things down and ran to her daughters bedside. As she tried to sit up with her mothers help a sharp pain shot through her left arm, and as she looked down she saw that it was in a cast so she had obviously broken it when she fell. Hinata as if sensing her daughter's questions spoke up.

"When you fell you broke your arm and have 5 stitches where you hit your head." Anika looked down guiltily knowing what was coming she got the same thing after that incident 7 years ago. "Anika what were you thinking running off like that?" that's when she saw from the corner of her eye her father standing next to her. She knew he was glaring at her mother for how gentle she was being with her because she stopped stroking her hair.

"Who was he?" came the harsh voice of her father. But still she stayed silent he would never understand he never did.

"Anika who was it sweetheart, it's for your own good, he could have hurt you so much just to get to the village." Hinata spoke to her in such a gentle tone completely opposite to Sasuke's but still she stayed silent. After about five minuets of Anika's silence Sasuke had, had enough.

"Hinata leave." He commanded an a look of fear and unsettling flashed across her face, something that had been absent since they had been together but still she left the room, praying that Sasuke didn't let his temper get the better of him.

"Well as you can't be trusted and your not going to tell us who it was you was running off to see there will be no privileges. In the mornings either I or one of your brothers will escort you down to the dining room. Then you will be escorted by one of us to your library for your morning lessons. One of your brothers will then escort you to lunch, which after you will come with me to by office and then later to dinner, then you will be escorted to your room, which from now on is to have 2 ANBU at the balcony and 2 outside the door. Am I understood?"

"Hai." She said still not making eye contact with her father. What she had been told was not a lot different from her normal life in this cage she called home.

"Get yourself ready for breakfast, I will be outside." And with that she was left in her prison.

After about 10 minuets of Anika trying to put her arm through the sleeve of her jacket she finally gave up and decided to try and find the old poncho that she prayed she hadn't thrown out. She now wore a denim skirt that came to her knees with a baby pink tee-shirt with her matching poncho; she pulled on her slippers before running a gentle tough over her stitches that were just above her eyebrow.

They all sat in the dinning room eating and talking, except Anika she refused to eat or talk so she just sat there next to Caleb who seemed to be the only one to notice her depression.

"I'll take Anika to her library" he said as he stood up and walked out knowing Anika was right behind him. They walked silently until they were in Anika's dead end corridor leading to her library and room; at that point he turned around and instantly Anika broke down in tears in his arms.

"Thank you for not telling them who it was." She sobbed into her twin's shirt. The only people who knew about Anika's love with Mikio were her tutor and Caleb.

"Shh it's going to be okay." He said as he gently stroked her hair

"How is it going to be okay, i'm never going to see him again?"

"The chunin exams after Christmas is in the leaf village, and I'm going in with my team remember. Now come on try and bare it for now, it will get better I promise."

"I hope your right." And with that she walked off for her lessons after grabbing the note from Caleb.

After spending hours in her father's office Anika started to feel really weak and dizzy so after much over dramatic acting she was escorted to her room and was told food would be brought to her. So just before she fell into the pit of dreamless sleep Caleb came in the room with 2 trays of food as he obviously intended to eat with her.

"I come bearing food and gifts for the sickie." He announced as he placed the food on the table and out three DVD's the grudge, titanic and some other stand up comedian.

"Do you want to scream laugh or cry first." Caleb asked her as he dismissed the ANBU so they wouldn't have a panic attack when Anika started screaming.

"Can we eat first I'm starving?" she giggled Caleb sighed

"Well that's what you get for not eating at breakfast or lunch, come on." And he pulled her over to the table. "By the way you're a very good actress, you know that." She laughed

"Well I have to do something to get what I want." They both laughed.

Just after they had finished eating Haruko and Fiyero walked into the room grinning which was a shocked in itself as they took so much after Sasuke.

"Caleb your teams here you go deal with it, and mum is coming up to check on Anika in a minuet so stay clear for a while." Fiyero told them all as he started to gather the plates and Haruko started to hide the DVD's. Anika walked into her bathroom to try and change as easily as she could and was happy that she always wore baggy pajamas.

"what do you mean your not training with us, the chunin exams are in 6 months we need to be the best we can be." Complained one of Caleb's team mates (I can't be bother to name them)

"It's just one time besides my sister needs me, so if you don't mind I have things to do and if your so worked up about it you two go train by yourself, you don't need me to hold our hand.2 and he walked off.

They had just made it in time. Kind of, her brothers were now hiding in her library as there mother walked up the stairs to Anika's room.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked as she walked over to the bed where Anika laid.

"Better than I was."

"Well I think the movies Caleb brought will cheer you up." A look of shock was plastered on Anika's face, how she knew they were always so careful, they knew there parents didn't want Anika getting too attached to the boys.

"Don't worry I've always known and no I wont tell your father, he just doesn't want to see you hurt. But I understand why you ran off. I can't really tell you off for it. I did the same thing to be with your father."

"Really you don't seem like the type of person to do that."

"My father hated your father just because he was an Uchiha and he wouldn't reason. So when he was made Otokage I put in a village transfer request and moved here with your father. But don't you go doing anything of the sort; your father would kill the poor boy."

They laughed it was true Sasuke always scared the boys that tried to talk to her at parties with just a look.

After saying goodnight to Anika Hinata walked into the library to see the look of pure terror on her sons faces.

"You might want to be I little more discrete with your notes and not leave them in the corridor." Caleb and Fiyero glared at Haruko who had a terrible habit of just dropping things.

"I'll have the maids bring some snacks and extra blankets so you don't have to sneak about." And with that she left.

It was now about 8 in the evening and Sasuke was a bit suspicious. He had been in a meeting for the last two hours to come out and he could not see or hear any of his son's.

He made his way up to Anika's room to make sure she hadn't tricked them into letting her run off again. She had done it before when they were little. When he walked into her room no matter how much he tried to stop it his heart melted at the site before him. On the floor were all his children surrounded by pillows and blankets and bowls of snacks. He had to laugh at his two oldest sons when he looked at the DVD cases he could just imagine them watching titanic with there over emotional sister. He decided against waking them up and started collecting the bowls of food and turned off the comedian DVD.

"Daddy?" came the sleepy tone from Anika as she moved trying not to put any weight on her broken arm.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered as he pulled a blanket over her and left the room.

As Sasuke left the room he saw Hinata at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him.

"I didn't think you would leave them like that."

"Yeah well I think she needs some kind of human interaction to get her mind off that boy, who ever it was. What was she thinking?"

"Probably the same thing I was when I was seeing you."

"And what would that be?"

"Prove that we should be together."

"Your right, but it scares me when I think about what could happen to her, I couldn't live with myself if what happened to Cassidy happened to her when I could of stopped it."

"But she isn't Cassidy, she's stronger than we think, after all she did get past all the mansions ANBU guards with a horse as well."

"I hate it when your right, but still she is grounded until the Kazakage arrives."

"Four months don't you think that's a bit much?"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to change it."

**I know this chapter is kinda long but I just kept getting ideas that could only fit in this chapter. But im happy to say updates should be more regular as I have finally planed out the story to the end and know what im doing now.**

**Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions ^.^**


	4. AN

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I feel really bad because it's my most popular and favorite story but I have a good reason I am in the middle of moving and am constantly switching between the two house which are about on the complete opposite side of town. So I am not likely to be updating for the next 4 weeks because I am also near the end of the year and have a lot of my exams coming up as well as my birthday and I am then going away for a week with the youth club. But I know the last chapter wasn't as good as the rest so I am trying to make the next one the best so far but with every thing coming at me all at once it's just a bit awkward but please be patient with me and if you have any ideas on what you think might happen or might want to happen let me know because I am running out of ideas**

**Lioness279**


End file.
